


Wating

by stickernothappy



Category: Ang Huling El Bimbo - Eraserhead/Novenario, Ang Huling El Bimbo 2018, Ang Huling El Bimbo 2019, Ang Huling El Bimbo Musical
Genre: AHEB, AHEB Musical, Circus, F/M, HecJoy - Freeform, Hector/Joy - Freeform, eheads, eraserheads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickernothappy/pseuds/stickernothappy
Summary: Hector helps Joy in surviving the busy streets of Manila through dangerous activities set by their so-called boss.





	1. 001.

"I need it by 5PM ha?" binaba ni Richard ang tawag at tumingin sa kausap nya. Isang babae, may kaputian ang kulay ng balat at pagka-brown ang buhok na hanggang balikat. "As I was saying. Mabilis lang naman ang magiging negosasyon mo sa kanila. Iaabot mo lang ito..." naglabas ng isang kahon na puno ng tape at nilapag nya sa mesa, "...at kukunin ang pera. Meron ka namang makakasama sa gawain na ito."

"Sino po?" agad na tanong ng babae, may halong kaba sa kanyang boses pero hindi nya ito pinahalata masyado.

Ngumiti naman si Richard, may pumasok na isang lalaki sa kanyang opisina kaya napatingin ang babae sa pintuan. _Tisoy._ Naisip ng babae.

"I want you to meet Hector Samala. Pinagkakatiwalaan kong tauhan dito. Hector, this is Joy Manawari... Our new... recruit."

Lumapit si Hector kay Joy at pinaunlakan ng pakikipagkamay. Tumayo si Joy para tanggapin ito at kilalanin sa tingin si Hector.

"Magaling ka raw, Joy... Please, don't fail Mr. Sy's recommendation. Also, I don't want another employee who disobeys me. Here, kunin nyo na 'to at ipadala sa address na ito." kumuha ng maliit na papel at bolpen si Richard, inabot kay Hector at tumungo.

"We'll be heading now, Sir." ani ni Hector dala ang kahon at papel na nakasulat ang address. Sinundan lang ito ni Joy palabas hanggang sa Basement kung saan andun ang sasakyan ni Hector. Parehas na hindi umiimik dahil bagong kilala pa lang.

Nakaupo ang dalawa sa sasakyan, nagmamaneho si Hector habang nakapatong sa binti ni Joy ang kahon. Nakasulat sa papel ang lugar sa Makati kung saan ma-traffic lalo na sa oras na bumabyahe sila. Napatingin si Joy kay Hector at nagsimula nang magtanong.

"Ilang taon mo na 'tong ginagawa?"

Napatingin si Hector kay Joy, saktong tumigil ang sasakyan dahil nag-pula ang stoplight. "Limang taon. Ikaw?"

"Pangalawa pa lang."

"Bakit naisip mong lumipat sa amin?"

Tumawa si Joy sa tanong ni Hector. "Infairness, ikaw unang nagtanong sa akin nyan... Nagkaroon ng problema sa kumpanya namin kaya kailangan kong lumipat."

"So involved ka sa problema?"

"More like pinapalayo nila ako sa problemang yon." binaba ni Joy ang bintana nya at nagsindi ng yosi.

Tumungo na lang si Hector. "Wag mong masyadong ibaba yung bintana."

Nag-iba ang mukha ni Joy at agad na nakuha kaya tinaas nya ng bahagya ang bintana. "May naghahanap sa akin. Gusto raw akong pagbayaran."

"Pagbayaran saan?"

Kumibit-balikat lang si Joy, saktong nag-go na ang stoplight kaya tahimik na ulit ang dalawa.


	2. 002.

Kanina pa naglalakad ang dalawa sa isang eskinita. Pasikot-sikot at napapalibutan ng mga bahay na dikit-dikit. Bago sa mata ni Joy.

Napapansin ito ni Hector pagkatapak pa lang nila sa lugar na 'to. Mahigit tatlumpu't minuto na rin silang naglalakad. Puno na ng pawis ang mga balat at uhaw ang katawan. "First time mo lang ba sa ganitong lugar?"

Huminga ng malalim si Joy, "Matatawa ka ba kung sinabi kong oo?"

Tumawa si Hector at umiling. Nagpatuloy lang sa lakad ang dalawa hanggang sa tumigil si Hector sa isang malaking pader.

"Bakit tayo andito?"

"Eto na yon..." kumatok si Hector sa pader, na nalaman ni Joy na kahoy at may isang parte na bumukas. Pumasok ang dalawa at nakasalubong ang dalawang lalaki, na mga tauhan ng pagbibigyanan nila ng kahon.

Naririnig ni Joy ang malakas na boses ng lalaki. Galit ito, tila may kausap sa telepono. Nang makarating ang dalawa sa pupuntahang kwarto, nagulat ang lalaki at agad na binaba ang telepono.

"Maupo kayo." ani nya. Hindi sumunod si Hector, mabilis na negosasyon lang naman ito. Lumapit na lang sya sa lalaki, may katandaan na rin pero malakas pa ito.

Inabot nya ang kahon. "Andito lamang kami para iabot 'to."

"Hmmm..." kinuha ng lalaki ang kahon at sinuri. "Sino yang kasama mo? Bagong chix mo nanaman 'no?" tanong ng lalaki at tumawa. Tinignan nya ang tauhan nya, tila may pinapautos. Samantalang nakakunot ang noo ni Joy.

"Bagong recruit. Asahan nyong madalas nyo na ho syang makikita." sagot ni H ector.

Inabot ng tauhan nya ang isang sling bag. Binuksan at pinakita kay Hector ang laman, puno ito ng pera. Napangiti naman si Hector. "Hindi ba pwedeng maiwan yan dito?" turo ng lalaki kay Joy.

Natawa si Hector habang inabot ng lalaki ang sling bag. "Hindi ho."

Tumawa ang lalaki. Kumuha ng gunting at sumenyas kela Hector na umalis. "Biro lang. Pakisabi kay Richard magpakita sya..."

Tumungo si Hector at dali-daling hinila si Joy palabas ng kwarto papunta sa eskinitang dinaanan nila kanina. Napansin ni Joy na nag-iba ang mukha ni Hector. Pero wala lang itong imik.

Nang makarating sa sasakyan, sumakay agad ang dalawa at umalis. Hawak-hawak ni Joy ang sling bag, tahimik pa rin.

Hindi napigilan ni Hector na hampasin ang manibela, tila malalim ang iniisip. "Huy, okay ka lang? Bakit ka ganyan?" tanong ni Joy.

"Wala, wala 'to. Medyo bwisit lang."

"Ha? Saan?"

"Wag. Mo. Nang. Alamin."

"Okay-" nanahimik na lang si Joy sa sasakyan. Unang pasok nya dito, yan agad ang bunga ng kasama nya.


	3. 003

Nakaupo lang sa bangko si Hector at Joy, nagpapahinga sa dami ng ginawa nila kanina. May hawak na bote ng _coke_ si Hector samantalang nagsindi ulit ng bagong yosi si Joy.

“Alam mo, nakakailang yosi ka na kada araw.” ani ni Hector at humigop sa hawak na bote.

Humithit si Joy at saka binuga kay Hector ang usok. Pinasawalang bahala lang ito ni Hector, sanay na. “Eto na lang kinakapitan ko. Sa dumi ba naman ng ginagawa natin, hindi ka ba nasisiraan ng bait?”

Umiling lang si Hector. Tumayo ito at tumingin kay Joy, “May paraan ako para mawala yung pagkasira ng utak ko sa trabaho natin. Ano, gusto mo sumama?” tanong nito. Ilang linggo na ang nakakalipas pero ngayon lang nagtanong si Hector ng ganito. Madalas, tahimik lang ito at tatlo o apat na salita lang ang sinasabi. Nakakagulat sa parte ni Joy.

Inunlakan naman nito ang pagiimbita ni Hector sa kanya.

“Eh saan ba tayo pupunta?” tanong naman ni Joy habang papunta sa sasakyan. Ngumiti muna si Hector at sinagot ang tanong nito pagka- _start_ ng kotse.

“Sa alapaap.”

Kumunot lang ang noo ni Joy at hinayaan si Hector sa kung saan man sya dalhin. Bigla nya na lang naalala ang sinabi ng kanyang Tiyahin bago pa ito umuwi ng probinsya. _“Huwag ka basta-basta magtitiwal kung kanino man. Lalo na sa lalaki.”_ Napailing si Joy sa sinabi ng kanyang Tiyahin at tumingin kay Hector, ngayon, may halong kaba. “Siguraduhin mong ligtas yang lugar na pupuntahan natin ha? Ayokong masangkot sa kung anong ka-tarantaduhan mong yan.”

Natawa si Hector at tumingin kay Joy pabalik. “Natatakot ka? Parang ‘di ka sanay sa pinapagawa sa atin ha.” sabay harurot ng sasakyan.

Umiling lang si Joy at tinignan ang dinadaanan nila, “Kung pwede nga lang hindi ito gawin ko eh. Kaso mukhang habambuhay na ‘to.”

Pinark ni Hector ang sasakyan. “Konting lakad lang, andun na tayo.” bumaba ito at si Joy. Dumaan ulit sila sa eskinita, pasikip ng pasikip hanggang sa dumilim.

“Hoy, ano ba ‘tong lugar na ‘to?” tanong ni Joy, may halong kaba. Hindi sumasagot si Hector habang palapit ng palapit sa pintuan. Kinatok nya ito pero wala pang nagbubukas.

Tumingin muna si Hector kay Joy at ngumiti. Sa isip isip ni Joy, nakakaloko na ‘to. “Alam mo, uuwi na ako.” banggit ni Joy pero pinigilan ito ni Hector. Biglang bumukas ang pinto, tumambad sa kanila ang maaliwalas na mga ilaw sa loob. Inabutan silang dalawa ng maskara at ipinasuot. “Hector, asan ba tayo?”

“Alapaap, Joy…” pumasok ang dalawa at nagikot. Punong-puno ito ng tao mula sa iba’t ibang estado ng buhay. May mga pulitiko, ordinaryong manggagawa, may iilang mga personalidad na kilala, at meron ding katulad nila Hector. “… Isa itong bar. Nakatago dito sa New Manila. Iilan lang ang nakakaalam dito. Sa ngayon.”

Hindi umiimik si Joy, ninanamnam ang lugar na bago sa kanyang mata. “P-Para saan ‘tong maskara na ‘to?” tanong nya.

“Pinoprotektahang imahe.”

“Saan?” tanong ulit ni Joy. Nakaabot sila sa counter ng bar at umorder ng maiinom.

“Daming tanong. Mag-enjoy ka na lang.”

“Teka, last. Sino madalas mong kasama di-” bigla na lang narinig ng lahat ang putok ng baril. Hinatak ni Hector si Joy pababa sa sahig.

Agad na kinapa ni Joy ang baril sa kanyang binti na nakatago sa suot nyang bestida. “Hector, ano nanaman ba ‘to?” nagsimulang mag-panic ang mga tao. Lalo na sa pangalawang palapag ng gusali kung saan narinig ang putok. May ibang tao na lumalabas na sa bar, pati ang ibang mga tauhan para maiwas sa gulo na ‘to. Wala nang kasunod na putok, pero napuno naman ng takot at hiyawan ang loob ng bar.

“Aba, malay ko. Dito ka lang, susubukan kong tignan anong nangyari.” tumayo ito pero pinigilan ni Joy. “Ano?”

“Gago ka ba?” tumayo rin si Joy at inayos ang damit, “Malamang sasama din ako.” naunang maglakad si Joy paakyat ng pangalawang gusali. Minamanman kung ano nangyari.

Laking gulat na lang ng dalawa nang makita ang isang lalaking nakabulagta sa sahig, duguan. Nilapitan ito ni Hector, at nakita ang papel na may bahid ng dugo.

_‘Wanted: Joy Manawari  
Reward: 500,000’_

Tinago agad ito ni Hector at tumingin kay Joy, naghihintay ng balita galing sa kanya. Nang itanggal nila ang maskara ng lalaki, nagulat ang dalawa dahil nakipagnegosasyon sila rito noong nakaraang buwan.

Hinila ni Hector si Joy palabas ng Bar at diretso sa kotse. “Pakiramdam ko hindi ito aksidente… o baka may nauna na.” banggit ni Hector pagkasara ng pintuan ng kotse.

“Bakit naman? Baka- Baka nagkataon lang na may naghahanap sa kanya at gusto patayin. Alam mo naman ang pamamalakad sa atin ‘di ba?” unti-unting tumungo si Hector sa sinabi ni Joy. Nagdadalawang isip kung ilalabas ba ang nakitang papel kanina. Huminga muna ito ng malalim, tsaka nilabas. “Ano yan?” tanong ni Joy. Kinuha nya agad ito at nagulat sa nakita. “Hinahanap nila ako…”

“Ako naman ang magtatanong. Sino ba naghahanap sa’yo?”


	4. 004.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In lieu of #AngHulingElBimbo2019's closing yesterday, here's a lengthy chapter for you guys!

_Sa gitna ng gulo_  
Pakinggan ang puso  
Sa isang saglit, sinta  
Magpadaloy sa agos ng damdamin…

Nakatingin lang si Joy sa salamin, dahan-dahang nagsusuklay habang pinapakinggan ang sumisikat na kanta sa radyo. Malakas ang ulan sa labas at sinabihan muna sya ni Richard na magpahinga muna, marahil nalaman na hinahanap ulit sya at ayaw ipalipat ni Richard.

Tumayo ito at saktong nag-ring ang telepono. Agad nyang sinagot ito, “Hello?”

“Joy, si Richard ‘to. May special assignment ako for you. May kotse ka?”

“Motor.”

“Okay, that’s good. I just need you to follow someone. Alam mo na gagawin mo.”

Tumango si Joy kahit hindi nya kaharap si Richard. “Wait, sinong susundan ko? Need ba ng updates or kahit after na?”

“Kahit after na. I just need to know kung bakit sya andun at kung anong gagawin nya. Makikipag-meet si Mr. Burke sa Chinese Resto kay Arturo Banlaoi.”

Nanigas ang katawan ni Joy sa narinig nyang pangalan. Hindi agad nakaimik, “Joy? Okay ka lang?”

“Yes po. Uh, sino yung susundan ko sa kanila?”

Natawa si Richard sa kabilang linya, “Akala ko uurong ka eh. Si Banlaoi. Isa sa prospects ko si Mr. Burke at dapat magmemeet kami bukas. Kailangan ko lang malaman kung tungkol saan paguusapan nila at bakit. Mag-ingat ka, Joy. Bye.” agad na binaba ni Richard ang tawag. Binaba rin ni Joy ang telepono at tinawagan si Hector pero busy ang linya nito.

“Tsk, nakikipagtelebabad nanaman sa mga babae nya…” nag-ayos ulit si Joy at hinanda ang mga gamit kung sakaling magkagulo. Pagkalabas sa tinitirahan, pumunta ito sa garahe at nilabas ang motor at humarurot papunta sa restaurant na sinasabi ni Richard. Walang masyadong tao dito, kaya naisipan siguro na dito mag-meeting. Nag-park ng maayos si Joy malapit sa resto pero siguradong hindi mahahalata na kita sya. Konting tiis dahil malakas ang ulan. _Bakit pa kasi ako ang ipinapunta dito ni Richard._

Maya-maya, biglang pumasok si Banlaoi, at kinamayan ang nagiisang _customer_ na kano sa loob ng restaurant. Umupo agad sila at minamanmanan ito ni Joy, lalo na ang pagbuka ng bibig ni Mr. Burke. “Pleasure… Meet you… Richard… Come here… See you… Negotiating… Reward… Here… Outside… Joy… Teka, Joy?” napansin nya na tumuro sa labas si Mr. Burke sanhi ng pagtingin din ni Banlaoi sa labas. Mabilis na bumaba ito sa sahig para hindi agad makita. Huminga ito ng malalim.

“Shit. Set up.”

Biglang may kumalabit kay Joy at humablot. “P- Teka- Hector?” napatayo ito at tumingin sa restaurant at nakitang hinahanap pa rin sya ni Banlaoi pero nahihirapan makita kung saan.

“Sa kotse ko. Bilis.” sumunod si Joy at gumapang papunta sa kotse ni Hector. Basang basa ang dalawa pero pinasawalang bahala nila ito at umalis na sa pinarkingan ni Hector.

Tumingin si Joy kay Hector, natatakot sa kung saan man sila pupunta. “Wag mong sabihing pupunta tayo kay Richard-”

“Hindi. Narinig kong kausap ka ni Richard kanina. Nakangisi. Malamang sa malamang, na-set up ka rin nya.”

“Rin?” tanong ni Joy. “May na-set up na sya dati?”

Tumingin si Hector kay Joy saglit at binalik ang tingin sa kalsada, unti-unting humuhupa ang ulan. Medyo binagalan ni Hector ang pagmamaneho. “Emman Azarcon. 4 years ago. Na-set up. Usual shit, nilagyan ng putanginang karatula ang katawan. Good thing buhay pa sya at naisipan na umuwi na lang ng probinsya.”

“Eh bakit ikaw? Limang taon ka na kay Richard ha.” tanong ni Joy.

“Malaki pa tiwala nya sa akin. Pero ramdam ko, parang may binabalak na ring gawin yon. Ewan ko lang kung kailan o paano mangyayari.”

Napailing si Joy at nilabas ang kaha, sinindihan ito at medyo binaba ang bintana. “Tiwala? Ni hindi ko nga alam kung dapat pa kitang pagkatiwalaan eh.”

“Ouch. Sakit non ha.”

“Mukha lang akong walang alam, pero marunong naman ako magmasid. Kaya ako binigay ni Mr. Sy kay Richard, dahil takot syang patayin ni Banlaoi. Si Richard, marunong makipagnegosasyon. Tignan mo, magiging ka-sosyo ni Richard si Banlaoi kapag nakuha na nya ako.” paliwanag nito. Tahimik lang si Hector, nakikinig. Nang makarating sa stoplight, tumingin ito kay Joy.

“Sino ba si Banlaoi at gusto ka nyang kunin?” tanong naman ni Hector. Hindi naikwento ng maayos ni Joy noong nakaraang araw ang tungkol kay Banlaoi at ang kagustuhan nito sa kanya. Masyadong komplikado raw kahit hindi naman gaano. “Ganito, dadalhin kita kay Emman. Dun ka muna makikitulog. Masyado nang delikado kung dito ka sa siyudad.”

“Kaya ko sarili ko, Hector.” sagot ni Joy.

“Pero kailangan mo rin ng tulong sa iba. Hindi mo alam paano kumilos si Richard. Masyadong maraming koneksyon yon.” hinarurot ni Hector ang sasakyan. Tahimik lang si Joy.

“Eh paano kung set up nanaman ‘to? Ikaw, si Emman. Mga nagtrabaho kayo kay Richard ‘di ba? May utang na loob pa rin kayo sa kanya at kailangan buong buhay kayong nagbabayad sa kanya. Ganon naman sila palagi. Masyado silang makasarili. Kaya yang pagtitiwalang yan? Matagal ko nang tinanggal sa sistema ko yan. Sobrang _bullshit_ kasi nyan.”

Tumahimik lang si Hector at nagmaneho papuntang Batangas. Malapit na mag-ala sais at mahaba-haba ang byahe papunta don. “Joy, magpalit muna tayo. May mga _extra_ akong damit sa likod. Titigil na lang ako sa _gas station_.” makalipas ang ilang minuto, nakahanap si Hector ng _gas station_ at bumaba muna ang dalawa para magpalit at patuyuin ang sasakyan. Bumili na rin ang dalawa ng makakain sa byahe at maiinom. Pagkabalik nila sa kotse, tahimik lang ulit ang dalawa.

“Lumaki akong kinikilala kong tatay si Banlaoi.” pasimula ni Joy. Ngayon lang ulit sya nakakuha ng lakas para ikwento kung ano bang meron kay Banlaoi at sa paghahanap nya sa kanya. “Noong una, tinutulungan nya kami sa karinderia ng Tiyang Dely ko at sa pagbebenta ko ng mga meryenda. Hanggang sa minulat nya agad ako sa pakikipagnegosasyon.”

Dinudukmo pa ni Hector ang kwento ni Joy kaya hindi ito makaimik. “Pero ngayong kumalas na ako, hinahanap nya ako. Kasi may utang pa raw ako sa kanya. Buong buhay kong binigay sarili ko sa kanya. Tapos na dapat eh. Pero nanggugulo pa rin sya.”

Tahimik. Hindi na umimik si Hector, senyales na naiintindihan nya ang kwento ni Joy tungkol kay Banlaoi.

Nang makarating sila sa Batangas, kinakabahan ulit si Joy. Hindi pa rin sya sigurado sa pupuntahan nilang tao at kung totoo ba ito o gawa-gawa lang ni Hector. Buong byahe, walang nagbalak magsalita sa kanila.

“Siguro pwede kang mamasukan muna dito? Gamit ang ibang pangalan para hindi ka agad ma-trace ni Banlaoi.” suhestiyon ni Hector habang binabaybay nila ang lupa na puno ng mga tanim na palay. Medyo madilim na sa parteng ito dahil wala pang napapatayuan na mga poste ng ilaw. “Safe pa rin naman sa parteng ‘to. Madilim lang talaga…” banggit ni Hector. May iilang mga bahay silang nadadaanan pero malalawak ang pagitan nito. “Yung mga nakikita mong bahay, yung mga nakatira ang may ari ng lupa.”

Tumungo lang si Joy sa mga sinasabi ni Hector. “Wag kang mag-alala, hindi kita ipapalapit kela Richard.” paliwanag ni Hector kay Joy para mawala ang kaba nito. Totoo naman ang sinabi nya. Hindi nya ibibigay si Joy sa tatay nya.

Inayos ni Hector ang pag-park ng sasakyan nya sa bakanteng lote at naglabas ng flashlight. Tanging ilaw lang nila ito, bukod pa sa bahay ni Emman na medyo malapit-lapit sa bakanteng lote. “Andito na tayo.” nagsimulang maglakad ang dalawa papalapit sa maliwanag na bahay. Nang makalapit, kumatok si Hector.

“Password.” sigaw ng tao sa loob, inisip ni Joy na baka sya ang sinasabi ni Hector na si Emman.

“… Dine…” banggit ni Hector na medyo nahihiya. Bigla itong bumukas at nasa harapan nila si Emman Azarcon, dating _messenger_ ni Richard.

“Hector!” sigaw nito sabay yakap sa kanya. “Pre, namiss kita! Tagal na nating ‘di nagkikita!” nakita ni Emman si Joy, “Uy! Hello! Sino ‘to? Jowa mo?” tanong ni Emman. Lumaki ang mata ni Joy at natawa si Hector.

“A-Ah, hindi. Hindi.” agad na tinanggihan ni Joy ang tanong ni Emman. Si Hector, walang imik. Pinapasok sila ni Emman at hinandaan ng konting pagkain.

“Pasensya na yan lang maibibigay ko. Hindi ko naman alam na pupunta kayo.” tinignan ni Joy si Hector pero kumakain lang ito. “Ah, nga pala. Ano palang pakay nyo rine?”

Uminom si Hector ng tubig at nilunok ang pagkain sa bibig nya. “Kasi itong si Joy, bagong salta sya sa kumpanya namin. Eh may naghahanap sa kanya eh siguro na-offeran ng malaki kaya ayun, muntik na ma-set up ni Tanda.”

“-ng tatay mo? Eh akala ko ba magreretire na sya matapos nyang gawin sa akin yung noon?” ani ni Emman. Nagulat si Joy sa sinabi nya. Tatay ni Hector si Richard?


	5. 005. (filler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

Nakatayo lang sa labas ng bahay ni Emman si Joy, nagyoyosi. Hindi ito makapaniwala sa binanggit ni Emman. Tatay ni Hector si Richard. Bakit hindi nya napansin yon? Pero… hindi naman sila magkamukha.

“Uy, ano iniisip mo dyan?” sambit ni Hector pagkalabas sa pintuan. Umiling lang si Joy, pero kita sa mukha nya na may problema sya.

Umupo lang si Hector sa bangko, tinitignan ang galaw nito. “Tatay mo si Richard? Kailan mo pa balak sabihin?” walang alinlangang tanong ni Joy. Umupo ito sa kabilang dulo ng bangko, nakatingin sa mga palayan.

Hindi muna sumagot si Hector. Hinahanap ang tamang salita para sa tanong ni Joy. “Hindi naman kailangan malaman yun, Joy. Hindi yon importante.”

Tumingin si Joy kay Hector. “Hindi yon importante o ayaw mo lang na malaman ko para magkaroon ako ng tiwala sa’yo?”

 _Magpadaloy sa agos ng damdamin_  
_Limutin mo na ang dilim ng mundo_  
 _Hawakan ang aking kamay_  
 _Sa malayo tayo ay maglalakbay…_

Napatingin ang dalawa sa bintana ng bahay, binuksan ni Emman ang radyo para malibang sya at napatingin si Emman pabalik, ngumiti. “Bagong kanta… Maganda.” sabay turo sa radyo at umupo sa upuan sa loob.

“Akala ko ba hindi ka nagtitiwala sa mga tao sa paligid mo?” tanong naman ni Hector. Napaiwas ng tingin si Joy sa kanya at hinithit na lang ang yosi. Tinapon nya lang ito sa sahig at tumayo sabay tapak sa natitirang upos.

“Pinaramdam mo lang ulit sa akin na pare-parehas lang kayo…” ani ni Joy habang papasok sa loob ng bahay ni Emman. Naiwan si Hector sa labas habang naririnig ang kanta sa radyo.

 _Sa gitna ng gulo…_  
(Sa gitna ng gulo)  
Pakinggan ang puso…  
(Pakinggan ang puso)  
Malayo tayo ay maglalakbay…


End file.
